dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightwing Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Taking Wing | Synopsis1 = Nightwing wakes up to find former Robin, Jason Todd, confronting him. Jason leads Nightwing through various memories from Dick's time as Robin up until his current activities in Blüdhaven. Nightwing realizes he is having a near-death experience. After he bids Jason farewell, Nightwing wakes up surrounded by villains in Blackgate. | StoryTitle2 = Lost Pages: Teen Titans | Synopsis2 = The Teen Titans were gathered and suddenly Robin left without saying goodbye. Kid Flash realized what day it was and went looking for Robin. Dick was walking on the beach and wanted to be left alone. Kid Flash was aware of what was happening and Dick explained that he was feeling guilty for not honoring his parents on the anniversary of their deaths. He compared himself with Batman and how he would place roses ever year on his parents' grave and in Crime Alley. Kid Flash told him that if he was done beating himself, he should join him back to the Titans Tower I. When they arrived, Robin realized that all the Titans were reunited and together they told him that despite having lost a family when he was a kid, he has made a new one with them. Dick remembered the training with his parents and how the safety net would prevent him from falling and he told the Titans that they were the best safety net a man could ask for. | StoryTitle3 = Nightwing's Building | Synopsis3 = A detailed diagram of Nightwing's building in Bludhaven. | StoryTitle4 = Day in the Life of Nite-Wing | Synopsis4 = Nite-Wing's normal routine starts by waking up at noon and a brief workout followed by breakfast watching cartoons. After that, he would run some errands, practice some sport with unnecesary violence and have dinner at evening watching more cartoons. Later he would exercise a little more, he would do some research and at nightwfall he would dress-up as Nite-Wing and roam the streets stopping criminals and takin away their stolen money to pay the rent. At 3a.m. he would return to his place and sleep until the next day. | StoryTitle5 = Blüdhaven Map | Synopsis5 = A detailed map of Bludhaven. | StoryTitle6 = Blüdhaven Underground Notes | Synopsis6 = A board full of notes on Bludhaven's most infamous citizens. | StoryTitle7 = Nightwing's Romances | Synopsis7 = Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson are eating clementines when Barbara asks Dick when was the first time he lost his breath for a woman. Dick wouldn't tell her and Barbara started guessing with all the possible names of the girls that Dick have been related to at some point. After a while, Barbara gave up and she told him that it must have been one of the Titans or perhaps the new batgirl. Dick told her that she was getting warmer and Barbara was really angry at him for telling her that he lost his breath over the new batgirl. Placing a clementine slice on Barbara's mouth, Dick told her that she was wrong because it was not the new batgirl who made him lost his breath for the first time ever and they both stared at each other. | StoryTitle8 = Timeline | Synopsis8 = A detailed history of Richard Grayson's life starting on his time as a member of the Flying Graysons all the way to his time as Nightwing in Bludhaven. | StoryTitle9 = Dick Grayson's Police Academy File | Synopsis9 = Richard Grayson's Final Evaluation for the Police Academy. The evaluation remarks Grayson's physical condition, reluctance to the use of firearms, his combat skills and his unannounced dissapearances. | StoryTitle10 = Profile Pages | Synopsis10 = A detailed profile of each character featured. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * ** Socko * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * ** Nightwing I ** * Miggie Webster * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** ** ** * * * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Locations: * ** ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Locations: * ** | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Appearing5 = Locations: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Ricky Noone * Turk Fremunda * Sulieman Thomas Ali * * Eddie Minh * Eddie "Luchmeat" Deever * Sony Brewer * Frankie Deever * Cisco Blaine * Items: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * ** | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * All Characters | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * Michael "Mutt" Hogan Antagonists: * * * ** ** * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The first story serves as a tie-in to the No Man's Land storyline. It takes place between Nightwing #35 and Nightwing #36. | Trivia = * In the first story there are flashbacks taken from . * The first story also states that in his youth, Dick Grayson thought that when he grow up he would be Bruce's successor as Batman. It eventually happened in the Batman: Prodigal and later in Battle for the Cowl storylines. * The story Nightwing's Romances answers the tagline question in the cover of Who is Dick Grayson's true love? It is Barbara Gordon. * Nite-Wing watchs some cartoons that are very similar to Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series. * On Lady Vic's profile page, the Gotham Gazette headlines read 6 Bodies Found in Kane Sound!. This is a reference to the dead bodies in Nightwing #1 and to Bob Kane. There is also a mention to Graham Nolan. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Files